1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a high voltage circuit interrupter or recloser having an actuator for tripping the recloser contacts, effecting closure of the recloser contacts and for locking out the contacts in response to a control signal.
2. Background
In the art of high voltage circuit interrupter switches, and specifically the type of switch known as a recloser, it has been conventional to provide separate solenoid or similar power operated actuators for effecting tripping or opening of the interrupter contacts and operation to reclose the contacts. In applications where a lockout of the contact actuating mechanism is desirable after a repeated number of tripping and reclosing cycles there have been efforts to develop lockout mechanisms and actuators which receive a separate control signal or effect lockout after a predetermined number of trip actuator operating cycles.
The reliability requirements for high voltage circuit interrupter switches and reclosers is particularly great. These devices are used in electrical distribution systems and malfunction of the devices is often intolerable. Accordingly, there has been an ever present need and desire to improve such devices and to reduce the cost of manufacture while maintaining the quality and reliable operation demanded. In this regard, it is important to consider eliminating as much as possible the number of separate actuators required to perform the contact tripping, reclosing and lockout functions. The present invention provides an improved circuit interrupter or recloser device having actuator means for effecting the operation of the switch mechanism to trip or open the interrupter contacts, reclose the interrupter contacts and lock the contact actuating mechanism in a contact open position upon receipt of a suitable signal from a control circuit.